1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display for displaying three-dimensional images and a method for displaying three-dimensional images, and particularly to a display for displaying three-dimensional images and a method for displaying three-dimensional images that provide correct three-dimensional images to a viewer even when the display is rotated to any position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a liquid crystal retarder three-dimensional (LC Retarder 3D) system 100. The LC Retarder 3D system 100 includes a first liquid crystal module 102, a second liquid crystal panel 104, and a timing controller 108. The first liquid crystal module 102 is used for displaying a left eye image and a right eye image of a three-dimensional image. The second liquid crystal panel 104 is installed between the first liquid crystal module 102 and a pair of polarized glasses 106. A left eye lens 1062 of the pair of polarized glasses 106 has a polarizing coating with polarization angle 135°, and a right eye lens 1064 of the pair of polarized glasses 106 has a polarizing coating with polarization angle 45°.
Please refer to FIG. 2A, FIG. 2B, and FIG. 2C. FIG. 2A is a diagram illustrating a left eye of a viewer viewing a left eye image of a three-dimensional image displayed by the first liquid crystal module 102 through the second liquid crystal panel 104 and the left eye lens 1062, FIG. 2B is a diagram illustrating a right eye of the viewer viewing a right eye image of the three-dimensional image displayed by the first liquid crystal module 102 through the second liquid crystal panel 104 and the right eye lens 1064, and FIG. 2C is a timing diagram illustrating an operating timing of the LC Retarder 3D system 100. As shown in FIG. 2A and FIG. 2C, when the first liquid crystal module 102 receives the left eye image of the three-dimensional image (at a period T1), because a control signal RL outputted by the timing controller 108 is at a high voltage VH, the second liquid crystal panel 104 rotates liquid crystals within the second liquid crystal panel 104 according to the control signal RL with the high voltage VH to make the left eye image of the three-dimensional image penetrating the second liquid crystal panel 104 have polarization angle 135°. Similarly, as shown in FIG. 2B and FIG. 2C, when the first liquid crystal module 102 receives the right eye image of the three-dimensional image (at a period T2), because the control signal RL outputted by the timing controller 108 is at a low voltage VL, the second liquid crystal panel 104 rotates the liquid crystals within the second liquid crystal panel 104 according to the control signal RL with the low voltage VL to make the right eye image of the three-dimensional image penetrating the second liquid crystal panel 104 have polarization angle 45°. In addition, as shown in FIG. 2C, the period T1 and a period T3 are periods for the first liquid crystal module 102 to rotate liquid crystals within the first liquid crystal module 102 according to the received left eye image, a period T2 is a period for the first liquid crystal module 102 to rotate the liquid crystals within the first liquid crystal module 102 according to the received right eye image, and periods T4, T5, and T6 are periods for turning-on of backlight BL. Thus, as shown in FIG. 2A, the left eye of the viewer can view the left eye image having the polarization angle 135° through the left eye lens 1062 at the periods T4 and T6; as shown in FIG. 2B, the right eye of the viewer can view the right eye image having the polarization angle 45° through the right eye lens 1064 at the period T5.
Please refer to FIG. 3A and FIG. 3B. FIG. 3A is a diagram illustrating the right eye of the viewer viewing the left eye image of the three-dimensional image displayed by the first liquid crystal module 102 through the second liquid crystal panel 104 and the right eye lens 1064, and FIG. 3B is a diagram illustrating the left eye of the viewer viewing the right eye image of the three-dimensional image displayed by the first liquid crystal module 102 through the second liquid crystal panel 104 and the left eye lens 1062. If the first liquid crystal module 102 and the second liquid crystal panel 104 are rotated 90° from a horizontal direction to a vertical direction, when the first liquid crystal module 102 displays a left eye image of a three-dimensional image, the second liquid crystal panel 104 rotates the liquid crystals within the second liquid crystal panel 104 according to the control signal RL with the high voltage VH to make the left eye image of the three-dimensional image penetrating the second liquid crystal panel 104 have a polarization angle 45°. That is to say, after the second liquid crystal panel 104 is rotated 90°, the left eye image of the three-dimensional image having a polarization angle 135° is changed to the left eye image of the three-dimensional image having the polarization angle 45°. Similarly, when the first liquid crystal module 102 displays the right eye image of the three-dimensional image, the second liquid crystal panel 104 rotates the liquid crystals within the second liquid crystal panel 104 according to the control signal RL with the low voltage VL to make the right eye image of the three-dimensional image penetrating the second liquid crystal panel 104 have the polarization angle 135°. That is to say, after the second liquid crystal panel 104 is rotated 90°, the right eye image of the three-dimensional image having the polarization angle 45° is changed to the right eye image of the three-dimensional image having the polarization angle 135°. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 3A, the right eye of the viewer can view the left eye image displayed by the first liquid crystal module 102 through the second liquid crystal panel 104 and the right eye lens 1064, and as shown in FIG. 3B, the left eye of the viewer can view the right eye image displayed by the first liquid crystal module 102 through the second liquid crystal panel 104 and the left eye lens 1062. Thus, the viewer can not perceive a three-dimensional effect of the images.
To sum up, when the first liquid crystal module 102 and the second liquid crystal panel 104 are rotated 90° from the horizontal direction to the vertical direction, the LC Retarder 3D system 100 operating according to a traditional timing cannot display the images with the three-dimensional effect.